


Wo die Liebe hinfällt… (Der Tribblefänger von der Enterprise)

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Die überdimensionalen Tribbles, die die Enterprise bevölkern, scheinen besonders von Spock fasziniert zu sein. Aber selbst vulkanische Gelassenheit hat Grenzen.





	Wo die Liebe hinfällt… (Der Tribblefänger von der Enterprise)

Titel: Wo die Liebe hinfällt… (Der Tribblefänger von der Enterprise)  
Serie: Star Trek – TAS  
Episoden: 2.05 More Tribbles, More Troubles  
Autor: Lady Charena / Mai 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: Humor, slash, pg-12  
Worte: 1370  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Die überdimensionalen Tribbles, die die Enterprise bevölkern, scheinen besonders von Spock fasziniert zu sein. Aber selbst vulkanische Gelassenheit hat Grenzen.

Anmerkung: Dies ist eine Story zu Star Trek - The Animated Series. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Die Tür öffnete sich gerade weit genug, dass er sich durch den entstehenden Spalt zwischen ihr und der Wand hindurch quetschen konnte. Spock lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die sich sofort wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und holte tief Atem. Es schien, als wäre er für den Moment in Sicherheit. Trotzdem glitt sein Blick prüfend durch den Raum. 

Jim sah von seiner Arbeit auf und grinste. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und streckte sich. "Nun sag bloß, du konntest deinen neuesten Verehrer - oder ist es eine Verehrerin? - endlich abschütteln?", fragte er.

Der Vulkanier richtete sich auf. "Captain, ich kann wirklich nichts komisches daran finden, von einem Riesentribble durch das ganze Schiff verfolgt zu werden", erwiderte er kühl.

"Nun, anfangs waren es ja nur ganz kleine..." Er verstummte, als Spock ihn mit einem stark unterkühlten Blick bedachte. 

Jim verkniff sich das Lachen und seufzte stattdessen. Spock nahm das entschieden zu ernst. Natürlich ging es auch ihm auf die Nerven, wohin er ging auf Tribbles zu stoßen. Aber - er warf einen weiteren, langen Blick auf den Vulkanier - er konnte es den kleinen... und großen... Biestern eben nicht verdenken, einen guten Geschmack zu haben. 

Seine Augen kehrten zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Der Papierkram konnte doch eigentlich noch ein wenig warten... Er stand auf und trat zu seinem Ersten Offizier, der noch immer in der Nähe der Tür stand und den Raum misstrauisch musterte. 

Jim umrundetet ihn und begann, seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren. "So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht", meinte er. "Ich dachte, du magst Tribbles?"

"Jim, ich habe heute morgen Tribbles in meinem Bett gefunden."

Kirk lachte. "Nun, sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass du bei mir übernachten würdest." Er lehnte sich kurz an Spock und biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen, bevor er seine Massage wieder aufnahm. "Und das war gut so. Dein Bett ist für uns beide schon zu klein."

Spock ignorierte diese Bemerkung, wenngleich er sich etwas entspannt. "Die wissenschaftliche Station war ebenfalls von ihnen belagert. Ich musste sie - sehr zur Erheiterung der Brückencrew und...", er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, "...und ihres Captains - abräumen, bevor ich mit meiner Arbeit beginnen konnte."

Jim setzte seine unschuldigste Miene auf. "Spock, sie waren überall auf der Brücke. Erinnerst du dich an das, das sich in meinem Kommandosessel niedergelassen hatte?" Er legte die Arme um Spocks Taille. „Denkst du, es wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, der Captain zu sein?“

Der Vulkanier ignorierte auch das und fuhr mit seiner Aufzählung fort, entspannte sich jedoch in die Umarmung seines t'hy'la. Jim hatte diesen faszinierenden Effekt auf ihn. "Es kostete mich erhebliche Mühe - und die Unterstützung von Mister Scott und seinem Team - sie zumindest aus dem Hauptcomputerraum fernzuhalten. Dafür konnte ich ihnen in der Messe nicht entrinnen. Jim - eines versuchte sogar, während des Essens an meinem Bein hoch zu klettern."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", machte Jim und versteckte sein Grinsen im Nacken des Vulkaniers. "Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken." Sein Mund glitt über die empfindliche Haut am Übergang zur Schulter. "Du bist eben un-wi-der-steh-lich." Er schob seine Hände unter den Saum von Spocks Uniformhemd. "Ich muss zugeben, ich war fast ein wenig eifersüchtig."

Spock stoppte seine Hände. "Eifersüchtig?", wiederholte er und drehte sich um. 

Jim lächelte - halb verlegen, halb übermütig. "Nun ja", erwiderte er gedehnt. "All diese gurrenden Tribbles, die dich umschwärmen..." Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Ersten Offizier ausgiebig. "...sich an dich schmiegen..." Jim führte das zur besseren Verdeutlichung gleich einmal vor. "...sich an deinen Beinen reiben..." Mit dem Knie schob er Spocks Beine auseinander und seinen Oberschenkel dazwischen. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen gab der Vulkanier seinen Widerstand auf und zog seinen t'hy'la enger an sich. 

Nach einem Moment löste sich Jim von seinen Lippen, um Atem zu schöpfen. "Ist das ein Tribble in deiner Hose... oder ist es mir endlich gelungen, deine Aufmerksamkeit allein auf mich zu lenken?", meinte er. 

"JIM, wenn du noch einmal dieses Wort in den Mund nimmst, dann..." 

Der Mensch verschloss ihm erneut den Mund.

 

* * *

 

Die... hm, Dinge... waren inzwischen soweit fortgeschritten, dass sie beschlossen hatten, von Jims Arbeitsbereich in seinen Schlafbereich zu wechseln. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich unerwartet die Tür - und schloss sich wieder. Jim sprang auf, zog seine Uniform zurecht und sah um den Raumteiler. Doch es war niemand eingetreten. 

Er warf Spock einen fragenden Blick zu und durchquerte dann die Kabine, um die Tür zu öffnen. 

Ein Tribble rollte... purzelte... oder genauer gesagt: fiel ihm vor die Füße und in den Raum. Es war ein ausgesprochen stattliches Exemplar und reichte Kirk fast bis an die Knie.

"Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr", murmelte Jim. "Das Biest muss irgendwie den Türöffner ausgelöst haben." Er betätigte das Schloss. "So. Problem erledigt."

Was vielleicht etwas voreilig dahingesagt war. Der uneingeladene Besucher hatte sich nämlich inzwischen auf den Weg zum Bett gemacht. 

"Jim, war das unbedingt notwendig?" Spock empfing ihn, aufrecht sitzend und mit vorwurfsvoll gehobener Augenbraue.

"Nun, wir können deinen kleinen Freund doch nicht vor meiner Kabine auf dem Korridor herumlungern lassen...", erwiderte Kirk leichthin und mit einem Achselzucken. Er schob den Tribble - der sich gerade anschickte, in das Bett zu klettern - zur Seite und setzte sich neben der Vulkanier. 

Das Fellknäuel auf dem Boden gab ein schrilles, enttäuschtes Pfeifen von sich. Und machte es sich dann auf dem Uniformhemd des Vulkaniers bequem.

Jim streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Tut mir leid", sagte er liebenswürdig zu dem Tribble. "Der hier gehört schon mir."

Spock sah ihn an und der Mensch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch so.“ Als der Vulkanier noch immer nichts erwiderte, beschloss er vorsichtshalber das Thema zu wechseln. Sie waren doch ohnehin mit etwas sehr viel interessanterem als Reden beschäftigt gewesen...

Doch Spock entzog sich ihm.

„Hey, du wirst doch deshalb nicht beleidigt sein?“, meinte Jim enttäuscht.

„Nicht vor dem Tribble, Jim.“

Kirk sah ihn an. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er. „Wieso? Als wir sie zum ersten Mal an Bord hatten, hast du dich auch nicht daran gestört.“

Die Ohrenspitzen des Vulkaniers färbten sich grünlich. Und Jim wusste nicht, sollte er grinsen oder doch lieber fragen. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Spock weitersprach: „Du hast offensichtlich die neuesten Untersuchungsberichte nicht gelesen“, meinte er, den Blick auf den zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrenden Tribble gerichtet. „Sie sind intelligent.“

Jim verschluckte sich an dieser Neuigkeit fast. „WAS?“

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad“, setzte Spock ungerührt hinzu. „Sie erfassen ihre Umwelt und verarbeiten diese Informationen.“

„Soll das etwas heißen, dieses Vieh beobachtet uns? Belauscht uns?“

„Jim, ich glaube nicht, dass der Tribble es gutheißt, so genannt zu werden.“

Jim starrte seinen Partner an. „Und was bitte schön denkt dieser Tribble von uns?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Dazu sind weitere Untersuchungen notwendig.“

Kirk griff nach dem Vulkanier, als fürchte er, der würde beabsichtigen, gleich mit dem ersten Test zu beginnen. „Dann schaffe ich ihn eben raus. Soll er sich woanders Unterhaltung suchen.“ 

Spock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich muss dich nicht erinnern, was passiert, wenn sich einer dieser Riesentribble aufregt, oder?“

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen ließ sich Jim zurückfallen. „Nein, ich weiß. Sie platzen und wir haben einen Berg kleiner, sehr hungriger Tribbles. Und was jetzt?“

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in meine Kabine“, erwiderte Spock ruhig.

Mit einem Satz war Jim aus dem Bett, seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Worauf wartest du noch?“

 

* * *

 

Zufrieden kuschelte sich der Tribble in die Kissen. Nun, das war zwar nicht ganz, was er sich erhofft hatte, als er dem großen Zweibeiner gefolgt war, doch es war warm und es roch gut. Und von nebenan kamen die interessantesten Geräusche...

Und ich wette, er lächelte dabei.

 

Ende


End file.
